


a dreamer with the nerve to adore you

by theeleventhfangirl



Series: you're like a dream come true [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, M/M, so much fluff y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeleventhfangirl/pseuds/theeleventhfangirl
Summary: Alec Lightwood is a hopeless romantic.He believes in love at first sight.He believes in happily ever afters.He believes in the simplicity of cheek kisses. He believes in the romanticism of waltzes. He believes in presents for no reason other than presents. He believes in chivalry, in opening doors and pulling out chairs. He believes in the sentiment of roses.He believes in the words “I love you”, as well as those that take their place when those three words fail him.He believes in dancing in the rain.





	a dreamer with the nerve to adore you

**Author's Note:**

> have I been listening to more taylor swift than socially acceptable in preparation of fall? yes, yes I have. 
> 
> title from "Cold As You" by Taylor Swift.

Alec Lightwood is a hopeless romantic.

He believes in love at first sight. 

He believes in happily ever afters.

He believes in the simplicity of cheek kisses. He believes in the romanticism of waltzes. He believes in giving presents for no reason other than the joy of giving. He believes in omamori charms. He believes in chivalry, in opening doors and pulling out chairs. He believes in the sentiment of roses. 

He believes in the words “I love you”, as well as those that take their place when those three words fail him.

He believes in dancing in the rain.

Perhaps that’s why, when Magnus offers to portal them home after their date at the sight of the rain outside the restaurant, he refuses. It leaves the two of them racing through the streets of Brooklyn, between the trees with changing leaves, Magnus’ hand in his. Their hands that aren’t entwined are above their heads as they move briskly home. Alec’s jacket is wrapped tightly around Magnus, somehow both clashing terribly and matching perfectly with his heeled ankle boots. 

The trip home seems to both take a lifetime and no time at all. The rain is harsh and unrelenting, their words are lost in the wind, and yet…

It leaves them giggly.

It leaves them breathless.

It leaves them positively giddy. 

By the time they reach Magnus’ apartment, they’re both drenched. Alec is laughing, with an arm around Magnus’ waist, who is curled into his side. Magnus leans up for a kiss, and Alec obliges, pulling him in closer by his hips. 

And then he picks him up and spins him in the air. 

Magnus cups his face and brings their lips together again as Alec continues his ministrations. They soon end up giggling against each other’s lips, unable to continue. 

When Alec finally lets Magnus down, he falls into a bow with a hand out. Alec takes his hand and is quickly brought into a twirl, which he falls into effortlessly, before Magnus leads him to a box step. Magnus’ inquisitive look prompts Alec’s blush. 

“Mother made us take dance lessons,” Alec quickly inputs. Magnus’ look doesn’t change. “Izzy wanted to learn how to be the lead, not just how to be the follow. Mother wouldn’t let her, so we practiced on our own.” 

“Nothing stops that girl, huh?” Magnus changes their box step until they’re rotating while they do it, and suddenly they are spinning into a portal and onto the balcony. 

“Nothing at all.”

Magnus leads Alec into a dip, before pulling him back up and kissing him.

“Well done,” Magnus murmurs against his lips. 

Alec pulls back slightly, waiting until Magnus locks eyes with him. “More like medium rare.” 

* * *

Alec Lightwood is a hopeless romantic. 

He believes in love at first sight.

(He believes in happily ever afters.

He believes in his happily ever after.)

**Author's Note:**

> scream with me on [tumblr](http://www.the-eleventhfangirl.tumblr.com)?


End file.
